Project X Craft - Golden Rising
by Zer0Insanity
Summary: Project X Craft was a server of social and gaming, made by its fantastic leader, KevinEssence. But when a new force of darkness appears, there is only one person that can stop it. A Guardian, rises.
1. The Bow of Light

**Welcome to my first story, Project X Craft - Golden Rising!**

 **And now, for the introduction. My name is GoldenWizardMC. I'm a YouTuber, just search up my name on YouTube and I should be the first channel! I took Fanfiction up as a hobby, because I can't record videos at the moment.**

 **Note: This story is not a Minecraft - Destiny crossover. There are some attributes from Destiny, such as a Guardian or the super abilities, but it is mainly MINECRAFT.**

 **Also, the storyline will be noticed on the way, if you don't understand it. And as for my colleagues on PRX, the explanation for this story will be on my Forums post about this.**

 **Without furthermore, let the story begin!**

* * *

 _Eyes up, Guardian._

Golden's eyes opened. A voice had spoken to him, so he tried to take notice. He was facing the sky, many clouds and buildings were surrounding him, above. He tried moving his right hand, but it seemed to be blocked by some sort of material. He cocked his head to the right, and saw that his hand was being blocked by a piece of oak wood.

He cocked his head to the left, and another wooden material was blocking his left hand. He thought it would be a plank, but it appeared not. It was a bow, glistening next to him, with some sort of enchantment.

Golden's brain felt dizzy. He couldn't remember anything before this. "It'll come to me eventually." He whispered to himself.

He grasped the ground with both of his hands, and pulled himself up off the ground. He then reached down for the bow, and grasped it with his left hand, since he was a righty.

However, when he reached down, a material was stretching on his back. He reached on his back and pulled it forward, to discover it was a quiver, with about 30 arrows inside. This was mighty convenient, since he couldn't remember where he was, but he already had a weapon to start out with.

He looked around. He heard lots of sounds, such as the sound of iron clashing together in an unorderly fashion. Many cries were heard as well, the sound of someone dying in battle. Everything was coming back to him. His friends, the arena, and what he was doing here.

However he had no time to think. A loud cry was heard behind him, the sound of a battle cry, as he took an arrow out of his quiver, and equipped it with the bow. He looked behind him, having the bow tipped right at the said target. A boy was running at him with an iron sword. The graphical name tag that was floating above his head read " **HealthPotting** ".

Golden quickly unleashed the bow on HealthPotting, as it soared through the air, and hit the person in the middle of his chest. The player dropped on the ground once the arrow pierced through his chest.

Golden looked at the ground where the person fell. "Phew." He said as the body parts of the player started disintegrating into black liquid. The liquid started floating, and soon was moving towards the sky's. It reached a small decorated cave, and disappeared in the cave.

"Golden!" A girl yelled from behind him. Golden turned around, and saw the blonde girl coming towards him. The girl had a flower headband with a red shirt and black shorts.

" **Shannon**? That you?" Golden asked the girl.

"Yea, it's me. Listen, we need some help." Shannon told him.

"Who's we?"

" **Jake** and I. The 1727's are chasing us." She pointed behind her.

Golden looked behind Shannon and saw the sight he had been told about. He saw Jake being chased by a Steve, with a suit. Golden's eyes turned blood red at the sight of the Steve. Above, the name tag was labeled " **Kevin1727** ".

Golden thought for a quick moment. "What are we gonna do?"

"Not sure." Shannon replied quickly. Jake was running towards them.

"Well, we can run. That's always an option," Golden requested.

Shannon noticed the sense of goofiness, but nodded. Running was always a good idea, and it didn't seem that the 1727's had a bow.

Golden and Shannon ran, as Jake slowly trailed behind him. The shouts and swinging of swords slowly rang behind him. The 1727's must've all been chasing him, but Golden had no time to look back. He quickly pulled out an arrow out of his quiver, and equipped it to his bow. Shannon was just plain screaming, as Jake caught up to them in time. They rounded the building they were next to, which was the church.

"Hey Jake." Golden said to the boy next to him.

"Hey Golden. 1727's are chasing us again." Jake replied.

Golden thought again. The 1727's were getting closer and closer, as Golden tilted his head back again. He saw two more name tags following Kevin. The name tags read " **Andy1727** " and " **Jack1727** ".

"Jack and Andy are behind us as well." Golden told Jake.

Suddenly, Shannon's voice screamed across the arena. Golden and Jake looked behind themselves, and saw Shannon being carried off by Jack and Kevin. Her sword had dropped to the ground next to them.

Golden's eyes turned blood red again. His bow was shining yellow, as his rage suddenly unleashed. His body went a few feet above the air, right next to the prison of the arena.

The 1727's took no notice of Golden. They were occupied with Shannon, dragging her next to a wall. Kevin had unsheathed his sword, as the other two grinned in horror. He pointed his sword at Shannon, ready to deliver the kill blow.

" **HEY**!" Golden yelled. The 1727's turned his way, taking their mind of Shannon. " **GET** **AWAY FROM HER**!" He yelled again.

Golden's bow was shimmering full of light. The golden bow had an arrow that was completely engulfed in flames. The bow was pointed straight at Kevin. Golden finally unleashed the arrow, as the light of the bow launched the arrow even further. Flame circled the arrow. The arrow was inches from touching Kevin.

 _Only one path to victory, Guardian._

* * *

 **That's chapter one! And, if you guys don't know who the 1727's are, they're an elite force on PRX. I show no hatred for them, I just thought they'd make a good evil group in this story.**

 **Have a good day guys, I will be updating soon!**


	2. The Hammer of Eternal Fire

**So guys, this is chapter 2!**

 **The story received so many good comments and many people loved it (on the Forums), so I decided to do another chapter right away!**

 **Many new characters will be introduced in this chapter! Roll the chapter!**

* * *

The memory faded away. Golden was at spawn, waiting the day out. He had nothing better to do, so he just decided to stay at spawn. The enderchest was standing next to him, waiting for someone to reach inside and grab an object that was saved inside.

Golden was leaning on the wall next to him. The memory of his fight against the 1727's, and his unleashing of the Light Bow. Shannon was soon saved, and was put back at spawn for a bit.

Jake had been waiting at spawn with him, but he was busy talking to another person. Golden tried to listen in to their conversation.

" **Renovix** , you hear what happened to Shannon?" Jake asked the player.

"Yes," Renovix replied. "Weren't you there?"

"Yeah, I was. Golden here shot some weird arrow at Kevin1727." Jake said as he pat Golden on the back. Jake didn't know what that was that Golden did, but he didn't care. He sent the 1727's back to spawn, so that was it.

A girl ran up to the three. She was shorter then them, but had very long hair. Her sword was attached to her back, and iron armor surrounded the veil of her body. Golden knew who the girl was, as the familiar name tag was seen above her name. It read " **xCaptive** ", but Golden knew her real name. Nay.

"Golden! We need some help!" Nay said to Golden.

"What is it?" Golden replied quickly, unaware of some faces looking his way.

"The 1727's are back."

"That's an easy job. Why are you so worried?" Jake asked.

"They're...fighting in diamond armor." She sighed.

Golden got scared at this reply. The 1727's had never gone ALL in diamond before. Let alone, Kevin was almost impossible to beat without the help of others, Jack and Andy were with him as well.

"All of the 1727's are fighting in diamond armor?" Renovix asked Nay.

"Well, not all of them. Terry and Daniel aren't there." Nay said as she pointed to the other side of the spawn area. **Daniel1727** and **terrytown1727** were conversating with Shannon. Daniel had said some sort of sentence, from what Golden could see. Shannon started laughing uncontrollably, and the whole spawn started looking their way.

"So, who's in the center of the trouble?" Golden asked Nay.

" I couldn't see everyone, but I'm pretty sure **MinerDev** and **Blazing** _Bunny were there."

Golden looked at Jake. "Wanna go?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I'm a bit tired." Jake said. "Go with Renovix and Nay."

"Meet back here in thirty minutes?"

"Sure."

Golden, Nay, and Renovix quickly re-equipped better armor to go fight the 1727's. "We need a bows man. Nay, you mind?" Golden asked.

"For starters, I'm a girl. And yes." She replied as she took the bow out of her ender chest. Renovix equipped his sword. Golden did the same.

"Everybody ready?" Golden asked the group as both of them nodded. "Let's go."

All three of them jumped onto the red platform at spawn. The platform used a magical force and launched them into the bright sky of the arena. They landed on the ground with no problem, as the resistance effect of the platform let them land on the ground without any sort of problem.

Golden look around. He saw nothing, except for the clashing of players with iron swords and bows. He didn't see one speck of teal armor anywhere. The armor the others were wearing was just, iron. No speed, no fire resistance, no strength, nothing. It's like Nay had lied to them. "Nay?"

"Yeah?" She replied, looking towards him.

"Where are they?"

"They were here a minute ago."

"Well, where could- " Golden was interrupted by the clash of iron. He looked behind him, and as Nay had said, **MinerDev** and **Blazing_Bunny** were right there. Kevin, Andy, and Jack were all there, ready to do another kill blow. They stood in the same position as before, Kevin in the front, while Jack and Andy stood beside him, taking charge if any sort of person was trying to help MinerDev and Blazing_Bunny.

Everything seemed to repeat as it did with Shannon. " **HEY!** " Golden yelled. " **WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"** His voice screeched across, like an echo all the way through the arena.

Kevin's head tilted his way. "Ah. The young Golden." He said with a sly grin.

Golden stepped a bit closer to them. "Why are you killing everyone without a fair fight?"

Kevin stepped a bit closer as well. "Because, that'd ruin the fun."

"You want to see fun?" Golden asked.

"More then ever."

Golden reached into his pocket. A device came out, all static and small. It seemed like a walkie-talkie, but it was bronze. " _Rad."_ He said into the walkie-talkie. " _I could use some assistance."_ He said as he waited for a response. Nothing came out, until a voice that sounded like a teenager was heard.

" _Sure thing, Gold._ " The voice said as it ended. Suddenly, out of the blue, a body came flying from spawn. The player had a bow, tilted right at Golden. However, the string was not holding an arrow. It held a shining Golden hammer.

The hammer was launched at Golden, and Golden caught it with one hand. Golden and the hammer were completely unharmed, it seemed as if this plan had already been thought of and used. The hammer was engulfed in the flames of the sun, as it shone brilliantly. Others left their fights to see what the problem was. Some even grabbed shaded glasses out of nowhere, the light of the hammer was very bright.

Kevin, Andy, and Jack let their eyes fall on the hammer, as MinerDev and Blazing_Bunny scurried off to the church. The two players had disappeared from sight.

Golden's eyes turned bright red. He pointed the hammer at Kevin1727, as the hammer set ablaze. He threw it at Kevin and the other two 1727's. The hammer shined bright as it was about to hit the group.

 _Eliminate them all, Guardian._

* * *

 **That's chapter 2! You guys can see the pattern of fights, right? :P**

 **Next chapter will be out soon! Stay tuned for more of the story!**


	3. Golden Rising

**Hey guys! Golden here!**

 **Listen up, Guardians. This chapter will be the actual chapter of the storyline, the previous two chapters were just tales. I was going to do one more, but good ol' Shannon told me not to.**

 **If you are not in this story, I will introduce you eventually! Just apply for the position by PMing me on the Forums!**

 **Because this is the beginning of the storyline, this chapter will be VERY long.**

 **As for that, let's continue with the actual storyline! Here we go!**

* * *

 **KevinEssence** dropped down into the spawn of Project X Craft. His server had been going on great, the portals were all complete, as well as a new mini game feature. The bright sky was concluding, and Essence knew he did not have much time before he could finish this.

Blizzard had been having trouble today. His Helper jobs were removed by a hacker, and with the machinery and coding of the hacker, David13h couldn't re-op him. The only way he could be re-opped was with Essence.

Essence quickly pulled the holographic board that was sitting next to him. The hologram held his chat box, as he slowly brought up the holographic keyboard at the bottom. He quickly typed in "/find b1izzard10", and waited. A response soon came up from the holographic box that was labeled in blue "blizzard10 is online at pvpgames".

Essence then grabbed the compass from his pocket. He threw it up into the air, as the compass disintegrated, and many items floated around him, a block of TNT, an iron bar, and many more. Essence selected the bowl of mushroom soup that was labeled "PVP Games". His body started to float around the spawn as it whirled him around and around, as his body soon vanished.

Essence appeared at the spawn of PvP Games. The players reacted to him quickly. He floated into the air, going past the red launch pad and into the arena.

He dropped onto the ground and looked around. He hadn't seen much, just the clashing of other players near him. A player walked up to him. His name tag read " **Jumpahh** ".

"Hey, Tom," Essence quickly asked the Helper. "You seen Blizzard?"

"Not at the moment. He must've been pissed, I saw him pace angrily around spawn."

"Want to help me look around for him?"

"Sure. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Essence and Tom started searching around the arena. However, during their search, a player walked up to them with a mad face. This person had a name tag labeled " **Asdock** ". The player unsheathed his iron sword from the placement on his back, and pulled his attention towards Tom.

"This is for making me drop my burrito at spawn on Friday..." Asdock said as he readied his sword for impact. He launched out of his hiding spot, and attempted to attack Tom.

Essence realized this was happening, but had no time to react. Asdock was too close to Blizzard for Essence to stop him. However, a thin arrow struck out of nowhere, and hit Asdock in the side of the chest. The arrow punctured his right hip, as he fell to the ground.

When the two looked up, Jack1727 was standing there with a bow. His bow was pointed at the spot where Asdock fell over.

"Holy jeepies." Essence said. "Jack, what're you doing here?"

"I was 1v1ing at the ender zone." Jack replied.

"Tom and I can't find Blizzard. Mind helping us?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I saw him up in the tower."

The trio pulled up their holographic chat boxes and typed in the code, "/warp fps". A small stone appeared in front of them as they disappeared from the arena.

At the Ender Zone, the trio appeared next to the ender chest. "You said he was in the tower, right?" Tom asked as all of them looked through the black stained glass, reflecting the image of the large wooden tower standing in the Zone.

"Tom, do you even listen, Bruh." Jack replied with an awkward face. "I just told you he was there five seconds ago."

"Well, sor-ry." Tom replied.

The trio dropped down from the safe zone of the Ender Zone into the fighting arena. When they looked around, many types of sceneries were there. The fighting of 1v1's, the bows of rivals, the arrows of a soon coming death, even the recording of MeTube videos. The player recording the video to MeTube had a camera strapped to his eyes. The goggle camera looked like night vision goggles.

Tom saw Kevin1727, killing off a player with a blue jacket. Kevin had killed the player with a Bow of Lothlerien. "Oops, I missed." Kevin said with a grin.

The trio arrived at the tower. "Okay we're here." Jack said as he slowly tiptoed away from the two players. Essence nor Tom saw him move, so they were unthinkable of what he was going to do next. The King and the Helper were busy looking at the tower, as Jack1727 sneaked behind them. Suddenly, as if it was magic, Jack1727 started producing smoke out of his body, as his name tag disappeared.

When the smoke disappeared, the name tag read "Kevin1727". Far off in the distance of the Ender Zone, the Kevin1727 that had killed the player with the blue jacket, had disappeared. Kevin quickly jabbed his sword inside Tom's back. Tom screeched to the top of his lungs, as he slowly dropped to the ground.

Essence turned around. "Kevin? You're...you were Jack?"

"Essence, your mind speaks as clear as a new window. But, however, a saying goes around with me, that only I know, because I'm that good." Kevin said. "One shot wonder, Essence. One shot, is an instant KO."

Suddenly, something beeped from Kevin's pocket on his leggings. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small device. The device was a walkie-talkie. He clicked the button on the side and put the device next to his mouth. "Hello?" He asked into the microphone of the walkie-talkie. "Fine, I'll come." He said depressingly. He put the walkie-talkie back in the pocket of his iron leggings and looked back up at Essence. "You're lucky, I have to go." Kevin scurried off from the scene.

A person dropped down from above Essence. Essence turned around to see who it was, and found none other than Golden.

* * *

Golden had been listening in to that entire conversation. He sighed at the fact that Tom died. "He'll come back. I'm pretty sure he died from that, should come back to spawn in a few seconds.

Golden leaped down from the fence he was standing behind. Golden landed in front of Essence, and his sword almost hit him on the trip down.

"Oh hey, Golden," Essence said. "What were you just doing?"

"I was just standin' on dat fence post over there." Golden replied. "Heard you were lookin' for Blizzard."

"Yes. Is he around here?"

"I saw him behind the tower. Lemme go get him." Golden turned away from Essence and faced the tower. He quickly started to sprint behind it, jumping over two logs in the way.

Behind the tower, Golden found Blizzard resting next to an oak log. He was sweating, looked like he'd been through a tough day. Golden signaled Essence to come over there, and Essence slowly trailed behind. The two went over to him, and looked down.

He was sleeping, definitely. Golden put his finger next to his throat. "He's still got a pulse." Golden replied after hearing and feeling the thumps of Blizzard's pulse on his throat. "Just resting. Would you care to make him Helper again?"

"Yes." Essence replied as he took out a rectangular figure. The figure was a machine of some sort, and on the front, it was labeled "Helper Command". Essence flicked a switch on the side that was labeled "ON/OFF". He switched on for a bit, as a magical substance started traveling from the machine towards Blizzard's brain. Blizzards eyes flicked open, and saw Golden and Essence in front of him.

"Where am I?" Blizzard asked.

"The Ender Zone. Essence just made you Helper again." Golden replied.

"Oh, cool." Blizzard admired his Helper power agains. He felt so, strong. So powerful.

Golden saw the Helper again, and smiled. "Alright, well I better head back to spawn." He said as he started walking back towards the way he came from. Golden had been through a lot today. He wanted just a bit of rest from today's action. He had killed at least 30 people today, many of them weren't very good.

He found a bench at spawn and just sat on it, and waited. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the next day to come.

But something awoke him. Someone tapped his shoulder, and his eyes opened. Shannon was standing in front of him, staring at him.

"Yeah Shannon?" Golden asked.

Shannon looked at him deeper. It's like she was just staring at the bench, and Golden wasn't even there. "Hi Golden". She said, quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you. Something about the 1727's."

"What is it?"

"They can shape shift, Golden. They can teleport, they can do anything now. They've been finding magic spells from witches outside of PRX. They can teleport, they can even pretend to be one person, but actually be another. They're becoming powerful, Golden."

All this information flooded him like a tsunami. He didn't know what to say, no person, neither 5 people, had learned to use spells on PRX. How could the 1727's discover this? Only one image cleared up his mind. "You don't mean..."

"Yea. I mean, her."

Throughout Minecraft, a powerful witch had been traveling every server, empowering every person that wants to train themselves. This witch's name was Altragek. She easily grants this spell, and the player(s) that get this which seem like Immortals. The 1727's were really good, but with the help of Altragek, the 1727's, will be Gods.

Golden was worried. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Waiting on your command, Golden."

Golden could only think of one thing. He turned around, and reached into his ender chest. He pulled out a glistening golden sword, and then pulled out a bow. "Shannon, we will fight. A Guardian never backs down."

Shannon smiled. Golden always knew what to say. She sighed at the thought, though. "How can one Golden sword kill 3 1727's?" She asked.

"Thunderlord can destroy anyone. Just needed to use it at the right time."

Suddenly, KevinEssence's voice came on the loud speaker.

 _Attention all Project X Crafter's. From this day forth, until a week has passed, all PVP will determine your life on Project X Craft. If you successfully kill someone, that person cannot come back to Project X Craft until further notice. If you die, you cannot come back to PRX._

Everyone at spawn gasped. Essence had no point in doing this, it was probably to get rid of the hacker that was roaming through PRX. Many questions from other players were spoken at the spawn.

"We can never come back?"

"Why would Essence do this?"

"I wanna stay on PRX!"

Golden got sick of the commotion after a while, so he decided to end it. He stood on the crafting table at spawn.

"Everyone! Listen!" He yelled. Everyone at spawn looked at him, including Shannon. "Essence did this just to get rid of a hacker! The hacker's codes are too strong for a ban! I'm sure if you die, he will unban you!" Golden said, trying to persuade the players into thinking this. He didn't know for sure what was happening, so he decided to leave it alone.

Golden stepped down from the crafting table and faced towards Shannon again. "Hopefully that calmed them down." Golden said.

Shannon looked at him strangely. "Golden? Are you scared of the 1727's?"

Golden thought for a moment. _I only have a few friends fighting with me. If I die, then I get banned. If I don't die, all my friends will, and I'll eventually live without friends. Good choice._ "Yes Shannon, I'm scared."

"Why? Didn't you kill the 1727's in that Hunger Games we played?"

"I got lucky, Shannon. That's doubtfully ever to happen again."

"What about the abilities you used to kill them? The Bow? The Hammer?"

"I'm not sure I can use them again. My adrenaline was flying off the charts then, I was just excited."

Shannon didn't realize why he was scared. Golden could handle them. He did it once, he was bound to do it again. She hoped...

"We can stay here for the week. If something bad happens in the arena- " Golden couldn't think of the possibilities. "...We'll try our best."

Golden looked down at his remark. How could he defeat the 1727's? He had to at least try. The 1727's were more powerful then ever before, but it was worth a try.

"The Guardians will have to let this one go- " Golden was interrupted. A body lay motionless at spawn. Everyone at spawn came over to look and see who it was. When he remembered who it was, his eyes started to glow. His emotions started building up, becoming an actual fighting machine. On the edge of the person's body, his right shoulder, a picture of Kevin1727 holding a diamond sword was shown. Blood outlined the surface of the player's skin, surrounding Kevin. Suddenly, the body disappeared, and the picture lay motionless on the ground. Golden lost an important friend today. Someone who had been fighting beside him ever since he joined Project X Craft...

Jake.

* * *

 **The suspense is real! Jake dies? Nuuuu Jake!**

 **Anyway, tune into the next chapter! It's gonna be good!**


	4. The Fall of Ultra

**Another chapter. Sorry for the lateness, I had school. I'm gonna change this to a Minecraft - Destiny crossover, since this chapter has a lot of Destiny attributes.**

* * *

Jake's body left the picture and the print of his body on the surface of spawn. Golden picked up the picture off the ground to read what it said on the back side of the picture of Kevin1727.

 _This is your warning, Golden. Stay away from us and this will not be you._

Golden looked back at the body print after he read the note. The body print was slowly disappearing by the second. Golden crumpled up the paper and threw it at the ground.

Shannon came up to him to cheer him up, but before she could even put a hand on his shoulder, he walked away from it. He went up to the sign near the left corner of the spawn, as the crowd gaped in horror. Golden punched the sign, as armor parts began forming on his body. When the armor transfer was complete, he stepped away from the sign, and started towards the red carpet.

"Golden." Shannon said as Golden looked behind him. "If you're going to them, so am I."

"As well as me." A player labeled " **xFree** " implied.

"Me too." A player with the name " **Renovix** " replied, standing next to xFree.

Other players started to stand up with the three others. They wanted to go fight whatever the 1727's had. Golden smiled, agreeing at the thought. "Then let's go hunting."

* * *

The arena looked like a ghost town filled with blood and gore. People were dying fast, and disappearing instantly. The 1727's were clearly the cause of this, as Kevin1727 shot an arrow towards another player. The player that was shot with the arrow was struck in the head, which instantly killed him. Jack1727 and Andy1727 had been teaming up against two others, easily killing them with a few hits.

However, a force of great power stood behind the three. It looked like a giant 1727, holding a big mace. It swung and struck its mace all over the place, killing many people in its path.

Kevin looked back at Andy's creation. "This is a wonderful thing, Andy."

"Yes, truly top notch." Jack agreed, trying to imitate a British accent as he blew a kiss towards the giant 1727.

"We don't have a name for it, though." Kevin replied as he threw his sword towards another player, killing the player instantly and picking his sword back up.

Andy thought for a moment. "How about Ultra1727?" He asked.

"That sounds good." Jack and Kevin both said at the thought.

Kevin looked off in the distance. "Oh, what do we have here?" he said, narrowing his eyes towards a building. The building was D-shaped, looking similar to a church. "I wonder who will be in here." He switched to an evil grin, as the four of them started sprinting towards the church.

* * *

Golden, Shannon, and xFree, who soon told the two that his name was Swub, landed at the forest of the arena. The red carpet launcher malfunctioned, and sent them towards a different place. The weather of the arena was quite dim, thunder erupted for opposite sides of the arena, but no rain was in sight.

Golden looked at both of them. "You guys ready?" He asked, silently.

"Yeah." Shannon and Swub both replied, taking a quick glance at their weapons.

"Remember, the 1727's are tricky, they could have any sort of sorcery up their sleeves. Watch out for it, alright?" Swub nodded, Shannon didn't do anything.

A loud scream erupted near them. A person had landed next to Shannon. The trio looked at the person with distraught. It was Daniel1727, Golden suddenly unsheathed his sword at the sight of 1727 at the end of his name.

"RELAX, RELAX. I'm not with the 1727's anymore." Daniel quickly replied before Golden could stab him. "I betrayed them."

Shannon gasped at the thought. It was irrelevant to see a 1727 betray his or hers own tribe. "You did?" She asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore."

"You mind helping us?" Golden asked.

"Sure thing."

Golden looked off into the distance of the arena. A crackle of thunder arose on the middle, shocking the lava pit. Large rocks and planks started flying everywhere. Golden couldn't pick up what the cause of it was, but it seemed big and menacing. "We have a bounty, Guardians. Let's go retrieve it." He explained as another crackle of thunder shot down behind them. "Well, technically, not all of us. Daniel, you aren't really a Guardian." Golden said, smirking.

Daniel shook his head at the idea. He was basically neutral now.

"Let's go." Golden said as they all jumped down into the combat zone.

* * *

Ultra1727 started thrashing and bashing everywhere. Planks and pieces of dirt flew everywhere, along with the people near around them. Some people died, while some were injured, leaving the other 1727's to finish them off. All of the people that were still inside the church started to try and hide within some parts of the church that weren't destroyed.

Jack looked up at Ultra. "Keep up the good work, Ultra1727!" He yelled. Ultra1727 responded with a loud battle roar.

Suddenly, a crackle of thunder erupted nearby the church that the 1727's were destroying. More church followers began hiding at the sign of the thunder.

Golden, Shannon, Swub, and Daniel were all standing on top of a nearby building next to the church. The thunder got louder as the 1727's faced towards them.

Kevin was shocked. "Ah, young Golden. Decided to get decapitated today?"

"Kevin, the only thing that will be decapitated today is either you or that fat ogre over there." Golden replied as Kevin frowned.

"Let's just see about that." Kevin said as he launched himself upward towards Golden, holding some type of magical substance in his hand. The substance appeared to be some type of psychic blade. Golden quickly parried the sword, slashing what ever magic Kevin was holding onto the ground. Kevin smacked Golden straight across the face, as Golden replied with a sharp uppercut to the noggin. Kevin didn't even seem to move. "Ultra, how about you take care of these fools?"

Ultra1727 replied with an angry roar. He switched a lever that was attached to his left arm, which seemed to activate some type of mechanism. Sounds of mechanical software started shifting throughout the area. Twelve little holes popped up on each arm as more gears started to shift. Arrows started to shoot out of the holes, exploding everywhere throughout the area. Golden ducked out of the way, hiding behind a chimney, while Daniel and Shannon ran outward towards the grass. Swub followed quickly behind Golden.

Ultra's grows were shooting incredibly fast, and they started to pierce through the chimney. Golden couldn't think, he didn't know what to do. He looked back at Ultra. It had started to switch its aim towards to Shannon and Daniel. The two ran faster, trying to dodge the arrows.

He looked at Ultra as it turned around. A large crystal hung from its back, glowing evilly. _That must be similar to its heart._ Golden thought, trying to decide what to do. However, he had no time to think, as Daniel started to loop around the beast. _He must have the same idea._ Golden thought once again. Daniel was trying to take out the beast from it's crystal. However, when he launched towards it, Ultra quickly swung his mighty arm and hit Daniel about eighteen meters away from it. Golden launched himself at Daniel, trying to protect him from the beast.

However, Daniel quickly stood back up, facing the beast. Ultra paid no attention to him, as it started to shift its aim towards Shannon. It launched its arrows at the young blonde girl, quite menacingly. Out of all of the arrows, one was flying directly at Shannon's stomach. Daniel knew what to do. He ran towards Shannon, and jumped straight in front of her. The arrow hit Daniel, dragging him a few blocks away from Shannon. Other arrows hit his chest, others his arm, and many more. Ultra suddenly stopped shooting, as his arrow cannons must've overloaded. Kevin, Jack, and Andy ran over to him, beginning to fix his cannon up.

Golden and Swub ran over to Shannon, who ran over to Daniel. Daniel was moaning, his blood was already dripping on the surface of his body.

Golden tried to shake him. "Daniel? Wake up! **WAKE UP!"** Golden yelled. Shannon started to cry while Swub exposed his amount of sadness by clunking his head at the ground.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly. " _Golden..._ " His voice was faded and seemed like a whisper.

"Yes?" Golden asked, with a small sign of relief.

Daniel slowly reached into his pocket. He took out a small piece of mineral. The trio gasped.

It was the a part of the crystal, Daniel must've taken it out when he charged at Ultra. "Take this." He whispered. Golden took it with ease. "Also, take this." Daniel took out another item, a large diamond sword, that was swirled with gold at its center.

"Golden." Daniel moaned even more silently.

"Yes?"

He handed the sword to Golden. His body started to fade away, he was being deleted from Project X Craft. Golden quickly took the sword. Daniel's body had finally faded away, but he left one sentence before he was deleted.

" **End this.** "

Daniel disappeared. Golden narrowed his eyes, angrily. Revenge time.

Golden looked back at Shannon and Swub. "Guys. I want you to join in a circle." Golden said, looking over at the 1727's to make sure they were distracted. The trio stood in a small circle. "Join hands." The trio joined hands, as Golden started to whisper something. Suddenly, a large magical symbol appeared on the circle in the middle of them. Shannon and Swub didn't bother to look at it, they had their eyes closed, looking up at the sky.

A figure appeared above them. It appeared to be a small man with a large beard, along with a sword attached to his back.

"Guardians. You have the time for my presence." The figure said.

Thunder erupted near them.

"Do you have what it takes to be a Guardian?"

The thunder got closer.

"May you bring Light to where only Darkness survives?"

Lightning struck the center of the circle. The figure faded, as most surrounded the circle and the trio. However, large amounts of lightning, purple energy, and fire erupted from where the circle was. Golden, Shannon, and Swub all walked out, different.

Golden was completely engulfed in flames, as a large golden hammer was wrapped in his hands, also engulfed in flames.

Shannon was glistening bright purple, as she held a large, cerulean bow, tipped to face the 1727's.

Swub has engulfed in pure lightning, as the static in his hands quickly shot all over his body. He was unarmed, but seemed to hold the power of lightning in his palms.

Ultra1727, along with the rest of the 1727's faced their way.

Golden's eyes started to glow. " **FOR THE FALLEN**!" He yelled as he threw his hammer at Ultra. Shannon followed with the shot of her bow, as well as Swub shooting the lightning from the tips of his fingers. Everything attacked Ultra, mortifying him away. He couldn't handle the amount of energy shot at him. He began to fall.

After the amount of energy was done releasing, Golden, Shanon, and Swub cooled down. Ultra's head fell off its body, as its body fell to the ground. Ultra exploded, sending a wave of magnetism around the arena.

The 1727's scrambled out of the area, trying to avoid what was going to happen next.

Swub started to run towards them, but Golden stopped him. "Don't worry. They'll be back."

Swub questioned him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They are strong, very. But we can take them, maybe."

* * *

 **That's it! Special thanks to the 1727's for agreeing to be the enemies in the story! That stuff could never happen, though. I have to admit, the 1727's are really good.**

 **Sorry if the story went too fast, I was trying to get this over and done with, sorry. :(**

 **An epilogue will shortly be coming out before the next story, so stay tuned and stay Golden! =)**


End file.
